Link, Dark Link, and Oni Link, Holy Crap!
by TobiHeart
Summary: my own story about the three links and how one girl gets trapped in there world, but shes not the only one there.
1. Chapter 1

Different worlds, going back and for word in time. two thing i never really thought was true, i knew that thing like that where done in games movies and story books, but i didn't think that my life would be come one of those crazy movies. and never would i have thought that it would be into one of my most favorite games to.

Ok I'm being rude, my name is Tobi Heart I'm 16 years old and had a pretty normal life, till this shop opened up across from my house.

"Hey T! Don't you think its time you be getting ready for school now?"

My older brother Michael, we live by our selves both parents are business workers so their never home, but we make the best of it.

"But i don't wanna! What if some creeper come out of that old shop and like try's to rape me or something!"

I could hear Mick laughing at me, he always does when i go into a spaz mode as he call's it.

"I dout a old WOMAN would want to rape you T."

"Old woman? A woman runs the shop? and i thought it was a creeper."

You see when i was younger we had this old guy living next door to us, he seemed to be a nice guy, and one day he ask me to go over and so i did. When we got into the house well im sure you get the idea, anyway when i got home i told my mom and dad what he did and they call the police. And we never saw him since, which is good.

I jump out of my bed and made my way to the bathroom to do my daly routine before going to school. When finished i made my way down stairs.

"Hey T, Molly Called said she wasn't going to school for a 'surtain' reason.."

I looked at my brother, trying to remember why Molly wasn't going in today. Then i remember we got sesbended for throuing a paint balloon at a techer

"Hmm, well i guess ill just go see that shop."

"Tobi!"

i was out the door before he could say anything else.

'_Oh god that was close, but i guess ill be spending the day at the creepy shop now'_

_As i made my way across the street, i got this feeling that someone was watching me. I stop and looked around but saw no one. _

_"Great now I'm in a creepy movie scene."_

"I don't think so my dear."

i shrieked and jump back from the person in front of me, it was the old woman the owned the creepy shop.

She let out a small laugh.

"Forgive me child, i didn't mean to stratal you."

Once my heart settled down i looked at her.

" Its alright, i should have payed better attention."

She chuckled

"Why don't you come in dear, I'm sure you'll find something you like."

I shrugged

She turned around and made her way into the little shop and motioned for me to fallow, and i did.

once inside i looked around. There was some pretty weird things, but she was right about some thing, a small necklace with a black braided chain and a star like charm on it caught my eye. She must have noticed cause i heard her chuckle at me.

"I see you found the star of Hyrule."

I blinked and look at her in surprise.

"Star of WHAT?"

She laugh more, then made her way to the necklace.

"Its a very special charm that only a pure heart can hold and use."

as she pick it up i ask her

"Does that mean i'd get to go to Hyrule and like meet Link and Zelda!" i ask her with excitement.

She turned to me with the charm in her hand and made her way to me.

"Tobi, with this charm you could rule Hyrule if you wanted, but be warned there are people who would kill you if given the chance, the princess included. Her mind is being crupted by evil and Link is losing hope. Its up to you to help him get his hope and courage back and save the princess."

I'll admit i was move by her speech, but was more happy to the fact that i get to meet Link and she could tell.

Once she stood in front of me she put the necklace around my neck. The world around me seemed to stop and get all fuzzy on me.

"Go, and save you true home Tamara."

That was the last thing i heard before everything went black on me.


	2. Chapter 2

~Recap~  
Once she stood in front of me she put the necklace around my neck. The world around me seemed to stop and get all fuzzy on me.  
"Go, and save you true home Tamara."  
That was the last thing i heard before everything went black on me  
{Start}  
The Smell of something sweet had reached my nose when I awoke. 'whats that smell….?' I opened my eye and look around and saw I was in a house but it also look like a tree. I sat up "What the…"  
"I see your awake."  
I looked over to the fire. 'oh my god….its its…" from the look of it he could see my surprise.  
"I guess you heard of me to huh?" he said with what seemed to be a sad voice. 'he must get it a lot, and not like it all that much' I moved the blanket off of me and blink.  
"where are my boots?" he look at me with confusion on his face then look over to the door.  
"Over there, I don't think you'd be very comfy with them on while you slept." And the smile that got every girl to get week in the knees appeared on his face, obviously happy that I hadn't spazed out over the fact the hero of time is right in front of me.  
He turned his attention back to me. "So what's your name? im link."  
I smiled at him and moved my feet over the bed. "Im Tobi, nice to meet you."  
I suddenly got this bad feeling in my stomach, link seemed to feel the same thing.  
"stay here." Once he said that he was out the door in the matter of seconds. I sighed and look around "So much for team work."  
"So it was true. The Hero did find the heart of hyrule." I blink and look around the room not finding any one.  
"What the hell?"  
"Now now, that's no way for a lady to speek" I could feel my eye twitched.  
"I guess its a good thing im not a lady then." I heard the mystery man laugh.  
"A woman with attitude. I like that." A man who look a lot like link appeared in front of me. Again I blink and realization hit me.  
"YOUR DARK LINK!" he laugh and move more into the light so I could get a better look at him.  
I could see the silvery white hair slip out from under his hat, his red eye seemed like they where peering into my soul and black tunic complemented his body nicely .  
"How are…" I didn't get to finish my sentence for a loud noise came from outside


	3. Chapter 3

**~Recap~**

**I could see the silvery white hair slip out from under his hat, his red eye seemed like they where peering into my soul and black tunic complemented his body nicely.  
"How are…" I didn't get to finish my sentence for a loud noise came from outside**

**{Story}**

**That made me and dark look to the door. I was the first to react; I jumped up from the bed and ran to the door, worried that something happened to link. But I didn't make it to the door like I would have hoped.**

**"And where do you think your going little princess? If you're worried about link then your wasting your time, by now the ogre would have done away with him." Dark said with an evil chuckle.**

**"The ogre?" I look at him with confusion and a little worry.**

**"Yes, the ogre or as you mite already now him as fierce deity link."**

**'I thought so, but then if all three links has his own body…'**

**"Oh crap…"**

**Now it was darks turn to be confused, I made a swift motion with my arm and hit him in the stomach then made a run for the door (while grabbing my boots as well). When I got outside I could see link and fierce fighting. Link was all cut up and fierce didn't have a mark on him. And instead on using my head like a normal person would, I jump from where I stood and ran over to link.**

**"Link are you okay?" link up at me with worry and fear on his face.**

**"Tobi! No! Get back! He will kill you!"**

**I didn't listen to link but I did here fierce scuff at what link had just said.**

**"Are you and idiot boy? We need that girl alive." He then disappeared.**

**I didn't get a chance to react when he appeared in front of me.**

**"And you girl, are coming with me."**

**And again, I didn't have time to react when he grab me.**

**"Just don't kill her fierce. We need her alive, for now"**

**A familiar voice had spoken this time, I look over to where to voice had come from. And who I saw was the last person I would have thought to be evil.**

**{Links Point Of View}**

**I could not believe how brave this girl was, yes I new she was the heart of hyrule but I never thought she would do something so brave as to run right into battle. And she was surprised to see the man was that has taken hyrule for himself.**

**"So girl you know this man?" I heard dark link say from the balcony.**

**"he…he's…" she couldn't answer him.**

**Then the man laughed.**

**"Yes she does dark, after all, I am her uncle."**

**I couldn't hold it "WHAT?"**

**{Tobi's Point Of View} **

**"WHAT?"**

**Link's yell was the only thing that could be heard, and I could tell the dark and even fierce was surprised by this new information.**

**But then again who wouldn't be surprised, hell even I was. **

**Well he is my uncle.**


	4. Chapter 4

~Recap~

**{Tobi's Point Of View}**

**"WHAT?"**

**Link's yell was the only thing that could be heard, and I could tell the dark and even fierce was surprised by this new information.**

**But then again who wouldn't be surprised, hell even I was.**

**Well he is my uncle.**

~Story Starts~

I could feel the links eyes on me but didnt look at them, hell i didnt want to. Because if i did i knew he would attack me, even if he needed me alive.

"I guess i could have been nice and told dark and fierce that you where my niece but then it would have ruined the surprise."

As link managed to get to his feet i got out of fierce hold and ran over to him.

"link are you okay?"

"yeah..Im fine, but you need to get out of here."

i glared at him

"im not leaving with out you!"

i had grabbed link by his collar and the next thing we know, we are both srounded by a bright light.

"What!"

i could here my uncle cussing and shouting before everything went black...again.

~Dark links Pov~

'what the hell was that?'

"master, what do we do now?"

i heard Oni ask that jack-ass.

"hmm... im not sure, Dark! find her and bring her back"

"yes sir..."

i then left.

i could tell Oni was fallowing me

'well at lest someone was smart'

"do you not trust me oger?"

"Hm why would i trust you whelp. Its bad enough both of us got cought in his hold but we both need-"

i cut him off before he could finish.

"SHUT UP! DO NOT TALK ABOUT HER!"

"..."

i growled and kept on walking

"i will find Tobi and Kill her for have her face!"

~Tobis PoV~

When i came to i sat up fast and look around

'seems like some sort of bar...'

"ah your awake i see."

"hm?"

i looked over to me left to find...

"Telma!"

she laughed

"link was right you do know who we are, but how?"

"um...uh...-" she cut me off

"well that dont matter right now, what matters is getting you something to eat."

She walked over to me and helped me up, then her gaze fell to my neck

"ahh i see now."

"huh?"

"you the heart of hyrule, thats how you know how everyone is."

"uh..Yeah! thats it!" 'last thing i need is for them to know im from another world'


	5. Chapter 5

~Recap~  
"You're the heart of hyrule, no wonder you know who everyone is."  
"Uh... Yeah that's it!" last thing I need is for people to know im from another world.  
~Story~  
After spending 20 minutes with telma and her telling me what link told her, I couldn't take it anymore.  
"I need to get out of here!"  
Telma looked surprised by my out burst but smiled none the less.  
"Alright sweetie, where do you want to go?"  
"I don't know…. Into town maybe….?"  
She laughed at me then stood up and made her way to the door.  
"Alright, just be carful, don't want young link to have a heart attack now do we?"  
I laughed as well and made my way out the door.  
"Yeah we need the hero don't we?"  
She laughed a little harder and closed the door once I was outside.  
'Now times to go find those two bady's and get some answers.'  
I didn't have to look far, for once I was away from the bar I could see dark and oni.  
Well it wasn't hard to see him since he was so tall but awell.  
And I probably surprised the heck out of them when they found me walking right up to them.  
"Hello boys, fancy meeting you here."  
Dark just glared at me as oni just walk over grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards the gate.  
Once outside they both turned to me.  
"What the hell is wrong with you woman? Walking up to two evil guys as if you new them your hole life?"  
I looked at Dark then started to laugh.  
"I couldn't help it, I was bored and needed something to do plus I needed some answers about how you new my uncle and how did he get here."  
Dark glared at me again but oni answered my questions.  
"We know your uncle by the fact that he got us out of the embodied prison you call link, as for how he got here, he would not tell."  
I looked at oni when he started to talk then smiled kindly at him.  
"Thank you Oni, you were a big help."  
They both got this confused look on their face.  
"were?"  
Just then the sound of hooves could be heard, then I was lifted off the ground and onto the back off I guess was epona and behind link.  
"you are crazy, you know that right?"  
I laughed (again) and shouted out to him  
"Yes I am link! Oh where are we going?"  
He just laughand shook his head  
"I'm not telling you!"  
I just growled at him as we made our way to the mountains.  
'hmm I wonder why we are coming here…'


	6. Chapter 6

~Recap~

I just growled at him as we made our way to the mountains.

'hmm I wonder why we are coming here…'

~ Story Starts~

After a while of hoping, running, and jumping we finally made it to a small village.

"So i ask again, why are we here?"

"you seem to like getting into trouble when i turn my back, so i ask a friend if you could stay with him for a while."

I gave a sigh and leaned agents him.

"can we hurry it up? im hungry..."

Link laughed and turned his head to me.

"I guess so, but i thought you wanted us to take it slow?"

My eyes went wide then i started to laugh... hard.

Link turned his head some more to get a better look at me.

"what? what did i say?

"Dude...you dont... know... how wrong that... sounded!"

He gave me an odd look and rethought what he had said.

after a few moments his eyes went wide and a blush formed on his face.

"I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

Link started to freak right out, which made me laugh evan more... made me laugh so much i fell off of epona and took link with me.

"ouch that hurt!"

When i had fell i had my eyes closed so i didnt see how landed.

When i had opened my eyes i found link on me in a very dirty way.

he was so shocked he didnt move, and when i had realized the position we where in i screamed and pushed him off.

Making him land on a sharp rock (his hand btw not his butt or anything).

he let out a yelp and look at his hand.

"Oh god link im sooo sorry! i didnt me-"

"Its okay Tobi, i know you didnt mean it... just help me get the rock out and clean it... please?"

~FF~

After we had cleaned the cut on link we walked into the village only to meet a man and a young boy.

"Its been a while Link."

"Its has Renado, This is Tobi, the girl i told you about."

"Oh Yes, its nice to meet you Tobi, Im Renado, and this is my daughter Luda."

"Nice to meet you Miss Tobi."

'THATS A GIRL?'


	7. Chapter 7

`Recap`

"Oh Yes, its nice to meet you Tobi, I m Renado, and this is my daughter Luda."

"Nice to meet you Miss Tobi."

'THAT S A GIRL?'

`Story`

It s been raining a lot the last few days, make s one wonder if something is wrong with the elements. It has happened before, but that was in Renado s grand-father s time, and when I went to talk to the goron s about it they said not to worry, that only the human s will suffer.

Tobi!

I turned around to see Luda, Rando s Daughter running to me.

Tobi! Link s back and I think he is hurt!

My heart pounded as I ran to Renado s home, when I got there Renado was wrapping bandage s around link, and in the corner of the room was one of the most weirdest thing s I seen since I got here.

Well, not really, but it was a surprise.

~Link s P.o.v~

I was on my way Kakariko village when it happened; something sharp had hit me in the back. The impacted hurt so much and was so fr re I fell off Epona. When I looked up there was Tobi s so called uncle looking at me, with mock concern in his eyes.

Well, look what we have here boys, your lighter self.

Dark and Oni appeared out from behind him, Oni was glaring at him with a lot of hate, while Dark look like he was ready to kill him.

We need to give a message to Tobi *pulls out his sword* that is she does not help me, everyone in this world will die.

He then started to slash and stab me before turning and walking away, he stopped just a little ways from Oni and Dark, and now that I got a good look at them, they seemed to beaten up.

Take him back to the village, and give my nice my message. And don t mess up this time.

Then he disappeared, once he did, Dark and Oni relaxed then made their way over to me.

Time to get you back that girl.

Dark had this evil look in his eyes but picked me up and made his way back to the village with Oni behind us with Epona.

~Tobi s P.o.v~

I stood there listening to their story of how link ended up like he was.

Okay, but how did you two get all hurt like that?

Oni just looked down while Dark tensed up and clenched his fist. I could see blood drip from his hand. It made me mad to see him like this, so I walked over and grabbed his hands, surprising him and the others.

You shouldn t do that. You already hurt; you don t need to hurt your self anymore.

Dark Seemed to Snap out of his daze and had pushed me away, which seemed to offended link some how and he started to yell at Dark, asking him, why he pushed me.

But I didn t care, if getting mad at me changed his mind of focus then fine. And oddly like a gentleman Oni came over and helped me up.

Thank you Oni.

Oni just nodded and stood there holding my arm.

We just stood there watching Dark and Link yell at each other; till I guess they started to give Renado a head ach

Link, I think that is enough.

Link look at Renado to me then lay back down.

It wasn t long before I realized that Oni was still holding me hand.

Uh Oni ? 


	8. Chapter 8

~Recap~

"Thank you Oni."

Oni just nodded and stood there holding my arm.

We just stood there watching Dark and Link yell at each other; till I guess they started to give Renado a head ache

"Link, I think that is enough."

Link look at Renado to me then lay back down.

It wasn't long before I realized that Oni was still holding me hand.

"Uh…Oni…?"

~Start~

I gave him a small smile, and tried to twist my hand out of his

"I think you can let go now..."

He just looked at me as if he wanted to say something but seemed kind of hesitant about it, he looked over to Dark, then Link and Renado and slowly let go of my hand and mumbled a small sorry before walking out of the hut/house thing, that I am still not sure of...

I just watched him leave and turn and look over at Dark.

"So, how did you guys get hurt like you did?"

Dark look up at me as if I grew an extra head and had suddenly turn into a homestuck troll or something. So he just stared at me for a moment and realization must of hit him (no pun intended)

"Your so called uncle thought we weren't disciplined enough, so he took matters into his own hands, and as you can s-see..."

Shit man... did he stutter? That's not something I ever thought I would hear... damn...

"Okay, I get it, he is a total ass-hat."

Renado cough on a sip of water he took, Link looked at me like I was a nut case and Dark smirk at me... why they did this I don't really know, I should ask...

"What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Dark just started laughing at me while the other two just shook their head.

"What?!"

"Most women in this realm do not cuss."

I screamed I think for the first time I arrived here, I turned to find Oni standing behind me with a little red raccoon fox type thing in his arm's... what is that?

"Uh.. oh right forgot about that, different world different time, also, Oni what is that you got there?"

He just put the animal on the floor and left again

"Dark, lets go. We gave the message now lets not wast anymore time."

Dark got a stern look on his face then have a short nod and made his way to the door

"Oh, and link..."

Link looked over with a look that said hurry up and shut up at the same time, it made me giggle.

"You better get this girl to the princess soon, or at lest to the sacred grove, at lest she would have a chance there."

And with that Dark and Oni left, leaving us confused and a dark omen over our heads.

"What the hell does that mean?"


	9. Chapter 9

~Recap~

Link looked over with a look that said hurry up and shut up at the same time, it made me giggle.

"You better get this girl to the princess soon, or at lest to the sacred grove, at lest she would have a chance there."

And with that Dark and Oni left, leaving us confused and a dark omen over our heads.

"What the hell does that mean?"

~Start~

The castle is a a hell of a lot farther then the game makes it to be, on foot anyway, and I think I am starting to get on Links nerve's... he keeps pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing every time I say something, hey, I am bored, sleepy and hungry, it was his idea to leave early in the morning, not mine.

"LlLllLlLLllllLLLLLLink! Come on cant we stop and rest for a little while, my feet hurt..."

"*Sigh* we are not in a good spot to rest, its to open..."

"Hmmm...TROLL!"

Link jumped and looked around trying to find said monster, then it hit me, I think trolls in this world are a little different then the troll I was thinking about, like the story of the troll under a bridge and everyone thought to be ugly, mean, and smells well that's basicly what this monster looked like, right down to a T with mace and everything, well I called these things trolls because I never knew what they where called.

While Link continued to look around for the 'troll', the little green- wait that thing ant little, its the same damn height as Link... well then, slowly turn around and run. Which is what I did, and got yelled at by Link for it to. Well kind of... Link really doesn't... yell, more or less, sighs and shake's his head disapprovingly.

"Tobi, what is your world like?"

"My world... is... my world is, in one word, pathetic..."

"Huh? How can it be pathetic?"

"I don't know, it might just be my view on it but, my world is mostly- well, it kind of hard to explain, without me cussing like a sailor..."

Yup, Link and Renado have forbidden me to cuss, when they first told me I couldn't help but laugh, I mean come on! It is not my fault most of these houses are literally made of stone and I can barley see without my glasses.

Link gave a small smirk and look at the ground.

"I wont tell if you wont."

I laughed, stopped walking and had him turn to me

"My world if basicly made up of a bunch of fuck-asses who instead of calming their tits they start wars."

If i didn't know any better I would think Dark was standing in front of me, and not the sweet hero of time we all know and love, laughing, and my vulgar tongue.

"You are most defiantly one of a kind Miss. Tobi."

"Since when did you start calling me miss?"

"Since we are going to meat the princess, going to the castle will be more formal then being in town, so, we are going to have to buy a dress for you- what?"

Oh, so he did notice the look I was giving him, a look that says, dresses and me do not mix.

"A dress?! I do not want to fall on my face when I meat the princes! Unless its a short one and I am bare foot!"

He just laughed at me... again... wait...

"You know something i don't... like normal..."

"We can get a dress that can be at lest knee in length and maybe a pare of boots or some sort of flat form shoe, because I do know they would not like it one bit if you showed up bare foot."

I just stared blankly at him.

"What?"

"That is the most I heard you talk... its nice."


	10. Chapter 10

~Recap~

"We can get a dress that can be at lest knee in length and maybe a pare of boots or some sort of flat form shoe, because I do know they would not like it one bit if you showed up bare foot."

I just stared blankly at him.

"What?"

"That is the most I heard you talk... its nice."

~Start~

He just stared at me with a little more colour in his cheeks. And before he could make any move to continue forward, I dropped to the ground, took my shoes off and rubbed my feet.

Link had chuckled at me but sat down as well and pulled the bag of food Luda and fix up for us, shes so sweet. Link took a piece of bread and an apple and passed it over to me.

"Here I know your hungry and this might not be much but we can ask Telma for some more later."

I did a little dance

"Yay!"

{Links POV (been awhile)}

I just sat there and watched this strange girl do odd movements with her body, the people from her world are said to be 'messed up', but this seems to be just as. I guess the women in her world are more confident, I would if they all have hair like her's... odd, but nice.

_I'm still confused at to why Dark would say she is safer with the princess or in the sacred grove. Maybe I should have taken her there first..._

We are almost to the castle but we are also to- wait...

"Tobi..."

"Hm?"

"You remember that fight we had back at Ordran, with Oni and Dark right, and when I told you to run?"

She sat the, quiet and unmoving for a moment then slowly nodded her head, almost unsure...

"That light... what was that?"

She just sat there for a few more minutes then put her hand on her chest where her necklace is.

"Tamara..."

"Huh?"

"It was Tamara, the spirit of the necklace... but, i think she is more then that..."

She looked kind of scared, so I made up my mind, and,

"We are going to the sacred grove instead."

I said while standing up.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because, I think that what Dark told us was a warning, and that one or the other would truly be safe, I feel it is this place. More or less because Skull kid, he could send off any one trying to find you if you play with him."

"...cute"

{Tobi's POV}

YES! Skull kid he is so cute! Hmm, I wonder... if I can find a way to be alone with him i can ask about Majora... maybe even the four giants...

And at the same time play hide and seek, maybe tag... who knows...

...

...

...

"WHAT ABOUT THE FOOD!"


	11. Chapter 11

~Recap~

YES! Skull kid he is so cute! Hmm, I wonder... if I can find a way to be alone with him i can ask about Majora... maybe even the four giants...

And at the same time play hide and seek, maybe tag... who knows...

...

...

...

"WHAT ABOUT THE FOOD!"

~Start~

Kodak moment...

OH. MY. GOD. The look on Links face, I have made it my new goal to get the look more often, I think i pretty much gave Link a heart attack with my yelling about food, but, its understandable right?

Anyway, I guess we are almost at the SG (sacred grove), I still cant wait, I'm going to meat Skull kid, but I have to remember, he is a little trickster so I have to watch myself.

"Alright, if you want something to eat that much we can stop in at the village before we go to the Sacred grove and rest up a bit."

"Sounds legit."

"Huh?"

"Hahaha its alright with me."

{That Night}

So Link and I made it to his, i guess tree house, just before night fall and the monster come out. Every time I walk by the door i hear some clicking, hissing sort of thing outside, creeps me the heck out. After a small argument on what to have to eat, we decided on stew. Can never go wrong with stew.

"So tell me, what is your family like?"

I stared at Link

"My family, is like any normal family in my world, only my parent are gone all the time, so its just me and my brother..."

Shit man my voice sounded pathetic to me, is my parents being gone all the time hurting me that much?

"That bother you?"

"Hm... I am not sure... What about you? Where is you family?"

He gives me a sort of smart-ass smile.

"Your looking at it. I have no clue who my family is or was, Mayor Bo found me outside the village.."

I felt kinda bad for Link

"So I guess, this village is your family."

I gave him a small smile, which he returned, then stood up and make his way over to the pot of stew. While he did that I sat there thinking about Dark and Oni, wonder what my uncle wants with them and how he made them real. And what does he want with me.

"LINK!"

I jumped out of my seat and I think Link burned his hand. Who ever that is, they need to shut up.

Link slowly made his way over to the door and looked out the little window on it

"Llia?"

Oh God! Her!? Out of everyone I wanted to meet, she was not! One of them. Before I could say anything, Link opened the door and let her in. God damn it!

"Link! I Didn't know you where back!"

_Yeah right_

"Well I meant to come and see you and Bo, I guess I was distracted."

_Not yet your not_

Llia looked over at me and well gave me the stink eye

_Bitch_


	12. Chapter 12

~Recape~

"Link! I Didn't know you where back!"

_Yeah right_

"Well I meant to come and see you and Bo, I guess I was distracted."

_Not yet your not_

Llia looked over at me and well gave me the stink eye

_Bitch_

~Start~

Bitch has the nerve to give me the stink eye and then act all nice and sweet, well not to me, she ignored me. So to make my point known that I did not like her I made my way out of the house with out ether one of them knowing.

"*sigh* Man, this sucks..."

I made my way down the latter, looked around, saw Epona, and made my way over to her.

"Hey girl, you like me right?"

My only response was a little shove and a nibble at my shirt, which made me giggle and give her a small shove back, before i made my way back over to the latter and looked around.

"Hmmm, I wonder which was it is to the spirit fountain..."

I stood there for a moment wondering which way I should go

"I shall go the right way*points to the right*"

When I started walking that way I could hear hoofs behind me, I kept walking but turned my body so I was walking backwards.

"Sneaky sneaky horse, hehehe, well I don't see why not, give them both a run for their money huh?"

Epona bounced her head like she was nodding, so I took it that she thought the same way, and at the same time wondered if she would let me ride her.

I stopped, and slowly made my way over to her, my hand raised with little hesitation as I patted her neck. As I reached her satel I got a little nervous, she would ether let me on, or through a fit and knock me out.

When I made up my mind I hosted myself up onto her and waited a minute to see what she was going to do, didn't have to wait long before she started to walk her self into the woods.

"Eh, so you do like me."

I sure I sounded cocky about it, but I mean come on, who wouldn't? This is Epona we are talking about, she wont let anyone but Link ride her. And this save's me a walk he he he.

{Links POV}

This was just ridiculous, first Tobi disappears now Epona, where the hell are they. And Llia is still here, I tried to get her to leave when I took notice that Tobi was missing, the girl just wont leave me be, so shes out here helping or at lest i think helping, to find the both of them.

We went into the village, to see if we could find anyone still awake to help find Tobi and Epona. Thankfully Russel was, and even he tried to get Llia to go home.

"Im not leaving till we find Epona! She could be hurt!"

"Alright Llia, stay behind me, the last thing we need is for you to get hurt, or worse. Now Link you go check in the spirit oasis, they might be there, and Llia and I will check around the village, we will meat back here in an hour, alright?"

I just nodded me head and left, hoping by the goddess they where there.

{Tobis POV}

Epona had walk right into the oasis, I kinda hoped she wouldn't but I didn't know how to stop her, so I took my boots off, rolled up my pants and jumped into the water. It felt really nice, all the pain I had in my legs where gone. I started to look around, to see if i could find anything...

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"


End file.
